Dental Care
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: TenTen high on laughing gas can only mean one thing: trouble. What happens when Neji's wrapped up in the middle of it all? Now a twoshot!
1. What A Day

**A/N: Heyyy! ^_^ Okay, this oneshot is pretty much based off a scene in the 3rd book of the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson, when Max is getting her chip taken out. Then I listened to the song "Dental Care" by Owl City (hence the title), and somehow Neji and TenTen found their way into the equation, and BOOMNESS! This plot bunny was formed! xDD I hope you like it. This is in Tenten's POV. Oh, and this does NOT take place in Shippuden. (Idk why, but I dun like Neji and TenTen as much in Shippuden as I do in the original series.) So this takes place in the middle of Naruto, I guess. x3**

* * *

Just because you're a Shinobi doesn't mean you get special treatment.

You still get your twelve-year-old shots, twelve-year-old molars, regular doctor checkups, growing pains, the works. We all put on our pants the same way, as that old phrase goes.

But I definitely wasn't expecting getting my wisdom teeth taken out. I mean, heck, I'm only fourteen, and people get those things taken out in their twenties, right? But nonetheless, I was scheduled to have 'em yanked out of my mouth. Oh, such fun.

At my last appointment, the dentist had told me to take someone with me when I get my wisdom teeth taken out. Why are they called wisdom teeth, anyway? Does it suggest that you get wiser after it's all said and done- or, in my case, yanked and pulled?

Oh, well. Anyway, so naturally, I asked Neji to accompany me. Although I knew he was slightly irritated at the prospect of skipping early morning training, he complied and agreed to tag along.

So when we got there, we had to wait what felt like an hour in the waiting room. Ha, whoever named it that was a sharp one. Anyway, we were both pretty good and annoyed by then, and I'm sure I heard Neji mutter how ridiculous the whole thing was a few times.

There was nothing to do to pass the time except to read Jiraiya's pervy books, which were just laying around in the magazine rack or the tables. Frankly, that infuriated me. But I had to inwardly clap a couple times when I noticed how Neji didn't even spare the books a passing glance. It's good to know he doesn't put his Byakugan to... er, bad use.

Which would be so unlike him, anyway.

Scary to think of what Jiraiya would do if _he_ had the Byakugan... I swear I just shuddered at the thought.

Back to the point. When I fiiinally got called in, Neji was right behind me. I managed to put a bug in the dentist's ear about what I thought of that disgusting, disgraceful trash also known as Jiraiya's "handiwork". Needless to say, I don't think my point came across.

He sat me down in that hard chair and I remember him saying, "This might make you feel a little loopy," before he put this breathing mask over my mouth, filled with, my best guess would be, laughing gas. I breathed in the sweet air and suddenly all logic and the world around me faded, la la laaa..

All I was aware of was Neji's hand entwined in mine. (It was after the procedure that I wondered if I had taken Neji's hand or vice versa. Most likely the first. Heh.)

I swung my head side to side. "Ohhh, Neji. Theere you are.." I grinned, my voice slurred. "I'm so glad you're here with me. I don't know _what_ I'd do without yooou."

"You'd be fine," was Neji's curt response.

I gasped, and suddenly it was terribly important that I let him know how totally _not fine_ I'd be. "Nooo! I would _totally_ not be fine. _**Totally**_." Then I glanced up at the light that the dentist shoved in my face to take a look at my teeth. "Ooh, that light is so bright and prettyy," I giggled dreamily. "I wonder if it'll burn my eyes out. Or," I gasped dramatically, "make me go blind." At this alarming thought, suddenly I screamed and thrashed my free arm out, trying to shove the light away. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"TenTen. TenTen!" I don't know how many times Neji said my name before it got my attention. I glanced over at him with a sweet smile, all thoughts of the blinding light slipping away like Jell-O off a hot car hood.

"Oh. Neji. It's you." I peered at him, my vision getting hazy. "You are here, right?"

"_Yes_, TenTen."

"Oh. Good." I sighed contentedly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I got that." Neji sighed, forcing patience. "Just sit back and relax. Don't try to talk."

"I just want you to hold my hand."

"I _am_ holding your hand."

"Oh. I knew that." I drifted off for a few minutes, barely aware of anything, but feeling Neji's hand in mine. But when the dentist touched his tool to my teeth, I jerked awake. "I'm here. I'm HERE!" I jerked my head away, murmuring, "Do you have a massage chair? I want that instead."

"Um, no. Keep still."

"I would like a massage chair," I repeated in a sing-song voice, disregarding the dentist's sharp retort. "It vibrates and makes my back feel good," I mused, eyes closing against my will. I fought to keep them open. "Neji, don't go anywhere."

"I won't. I'm right here."

"Ok. I need you here. Don't leave me."

"I won't." Then Neji muttered something to the dentist like, "A _little_ loopy?" and how helpful it would be if he could speed things up. Or something like that. All the while I was singing things that made no sense.

"Neji, Neji, Neji Hyuuuugaa," I cried out, overwhelmed with emotion. "I love you. I love you sooo MUCH!" I tried to spread out my arms to show how much, but I found I had no control over my body.

"Oh, jeez," Neji muttered, sounding strangled, before turning to the dentist. "Will she remember any of this?"

"Perhaps. If she doesn't, then I'll be sure to remind her."

"TenTen Hyuga," I continued ranting. "Has a beautiful ring to it, huh?" I slurred. "Whaddya think, Nej? What kinda ring are you gonna get me?" With a very unladylike giggle, I added, "I want...kids..who have..Hyuga eyes..." I tried to say more, but couldn't form the words as I succumbed to unconsciousness.

Neji's stony face was the last thing I saw or remembered before my world turned dark.

* * *

"I think the drug's finally taking effect," the dentist said in satisfaction.

Neji exhaled in carefully concealed relief. "It couldn't come any sooner."

"So.." The dentist cracked a teasing grin as he reached for his tools, "..am I invited to the wedding?"

* * *

I had no idea what I was in for when I woke up.

Stupid wisdom teeth.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? It was super-fun to write, I had to laugh at a few parts. Was I OOC with anybody? Please please give me some feedback, I don't get many reviews on my Naruto stories. Even if it's full of constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it! Thankies!**


	2. Say WHAT?

**A/N: Heyy! I honestly never thought of making continuing this story or making it a two-shot, but my good friend and awesome author, MissFaerieKaiti, gave me the idea for this. Thanks, girly! I hope you guys like it! 8D I personally do. xDD I love torturing Tenten.**

**I don't own Naruto. But I do know what happens after a wisdom tooth surgery and stuff. (I hafta get mine taken out next month, and the oral surgeons told me what I'd be in for.) It really is a bigger deal than you'd think it would be. o_o**

* * *

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "You're a horrible liar, Neji." My face burned as he re-enacted what exactly had happened in the dentist's office. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?" I tried to speak past my swollen and bruised jawline and fever-blistered lips. For the most part, I wasn't looking so hot. And I _really_ didn't want Neji to see me like this. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere for the next three days or even suck through a straw! How cruel was _that? _Apparently, getting your wisdom teeth out is a HUGE deal. And, as Shikamaru would say, it was a drag.

So, anyway, I was bundled up in bed at home, in a pretty bad mood because I couldn't get out and train with my squad (I always hate to miss training. It makes me feel lazy and restless), my mouth was hurting like crazy, and Neji had come over to bring me my favorite food (sesame dumplings- wasn't that thoughtful of him?), only to find out I can't eat up because of my screwed-up mouth. (I'm limited to pudding and ice cream here.) And then Neji telling me this far-fetched story of how high I'd been on the meds the dentist gave me.. well, yeah, I wasn't in the best mood. I'm gonna steal his word here- the whole thing was ridiculous.

Neji looked amused. "I'm telling the truth."

"Prove it." I crossed my arms.

"I knew you wouldn't take my word for it." Almost smugly, Neji reaches into his pocket and hands me some sort of tape recorder.

I eyed it warily. "What's this?"

"A tape recorder the dentist gave me. It has all the proof you'll need." Neji leaned back in his chair, looking pretty satisfied with himself. I wanted to _smack _him. "Play it."

Reluctantly, I did so. Everything Neji had told me began playing, and I gasped loudly, dismayed.

_"Ohhh, Neji. Theere you are. I'm SO glad you're here with me. I don't know WHAT I'd do without youu.."_

_"You'd be fine."_

_"Nooo. I would TOTALLY not be fine. TOTALLY."_

I gaped at a smirking Neji, ignoring the pain. "I really said all this?" I totally didn't remember any of it.

"You did."

_"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"_

I looked disgusted. "Do I really sound like that?"

Neji arched an eyebrow. "Do you really want an answer?"

I got the memo. I clamped my mouth shut.

_"I just want you to hold my hand."_

_"I AM holding your hand."_

_"Oh. I knew that."_

I could feel myself turning crimson as I avoided eye contact with Neji.

Man, this day was going suckish.

_"Neji, Neji, Neji Hyuuugaa! I love you! I love you sooo MUCH!"_

Outraged, I gasped and cried out at the same time, making a strangled sound in my throat. I _didn't _just say that. I didn't remember any of it! Yet there was my slurred voice, singing like an idiot. Neji shot me a "I told you so" look.

_"Oh, jeez. Will she remember any of this?"_

_"Perhaps. If she doesn't, then I'll be sure to remind her."_

My eyes flashed as a pinprick of memory jolted me. Now the dentist saying that, _that _sounded familiar. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I hurled the tape recorder, intending to smash it against the wall. I didn't want to hear any more.

But Neji, in all his coolness, (I hated his coolness with a passion just then) caught it and made me listen to the remainder of the tape. I swear, my whole body was on fire in embarrassment when I said the "TenTen Hyuga" thing.

I was ready to kill.

"You better burn that," I hissed icily.

"I think I'll hang onto it." Neji stuck it back into his pocket. "Might make good blackmail."

I stared at him. "You wouldn't."

One side of his mouth quirked. "I wouldn't," he reassured.

I began attempting to slide out of bed, anger pulsing my veins. Neji was by my side in an instant. "Tenten, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna go kill that _dentist._" I spat the word out as if he was Orochimaru in disguise or something.

Neji, on the other hand, was obviously inwardly enjoying this. "That wouldn't solve anything. Lie back down."

Reluctantly, I complied, but only because of how drained I was from _trying _to get out of bed. Pathetic, right? "I hate you."

"Doubtful. I thought you _loved _me."

My eyes narrowed. "Watch it, Hyuga. I plan to be present when you get _your _wisdom teeth surgically removed."

That actually did the trick. He shut up.

Good to know I have at least a teensy bit of control over him..

Hehe.


End file.
